Blood Bonds?
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: Takes Place after Maelstrom and will weave in Periculum at later date is not finished
1. Default Chapter

Title: Blood Bonds?  
Rating: PG 13 for language.  
Author: Ceredwen_Flame  
Note: This takes place after the end of Maelstrom and will continue with Periculum only I am adding a major plot twist that came to my mind fromt he reaction of Ian Nottingham to certain actions he made.  
Disclosure: Ask permission though I won't say no, asking is still nice.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I am simply a fan that wishes to share the ideas that this show inspires within my bardic soul... I am making no profit off of this I simply wish to spread the joy and inspiration that the creator of the Witchblade World has given to me...  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Sara lay there with her fallen love, Ian Nottingham removed the aWitchblade from the impostor - Fiona. He looked upon the pained face of the blood heir to the blade and winced inwardly. He stooped down beside her and placed the blade back on Lady Sara's wrist. He removed one of his gloves to touch her shoulder. When he pulled his hand back, there was blood on his fingertip - Sara's blood. Instinctively, he licked the blood from his fingertip only to taste something strangely familiar. He pricked his own fingertip and tasted his own blood...  
"My blood - her blood... the same?" He puzzled to himself. He replaced his glove and rose. He left to go face the man who had sent him here - Kenneth Irons. He was not looking forward to hearing his boss's reaction to the fact that he was returning without the blade as he had been expressly instructed not to do. It didn't matter, Ian felt much safer knowing that the Witchblade was back on Sara's wrist rather than in his boss's possession...  
"Where is the blade?"  
"When I arrived, Lady Sara had it once more. It must have been testing her. After she fell unconcious, I tried to remove it from her wrist, but it would not come off."  
"Then you should have cut her wrist off." Kenneth said his voice dark and angry.  
"Next time - I will." Ian said sharply. Kenneth walked away, the conversation was over. Ian turned on his heel and walked out.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pez...Hey Pez, come on you gotta get out of here." A masculine voice called. Sara's eyes fluttered open and fell upon the face of her rookie partner, Jake.  
"Why are you helping me?" Sara asked her voice hoarse.  
"You're my partner." Jake said as he helped Pez up, out of the mission and to his car. Sirens wailed in the distance, drawing ever nearer. Just as Jake got Pez into the car and drove away out of sight, the police arrived on the scene. Jake took Sara to his apartment to assess the situation.  
"What happened in there Pez?" he asked.  
"I-I'm not really sure Jake. Conchobar is dead and I should be too. You want to explain that one to me? I mean why do I keep survivng these things? First I lose my father, then I lose Danny and now I've lost Conchobar. How many more people am I going to lose huh Jake?"  
"I don't know Pez. I'm sorry but if there's anything that you can remember, anything you can tell me about what happened, it might help."  
"I wish I could Jake, but it's all just one big blur. I mean I remember a few things, but nothing helpful. I tried to save him, but that girl... got to him before I could. I remember pulling the trigger and seeing her fall... I remember Conchobar coughing and saying he was sorry and that he'd love me forever. I remember collapsing next to him and that's it. I was too focused on tying to save him to see anything else and I still couldn't save him." Sara sobbed. Jake sat down on the couch beside her and treid to comfort her, but the cop in him needed to figure out what had happened.  
"It looked like there was a major shoot out Sara. Who were those people?"  
"Uhh... Irish radicals... terrorists. They wanted Conchobar's older brother, they thought that they could use him as a bargaining chip to get his brother, but they weren't going to let him go. They were going to kill them both. That girl was insane, she shot Conchobar in the knee for no reason. Conchobar didn't do anything to them and they tortured and killed him for no God dam reason!" Sara sobbed angrily.  
"Yeah well it looks like they got theirs Pez. When I got there, you were the only one still breathing. Did you kill them all?"  
"No... just the girl... I think there was someone else there, but I never saw him... I just heard a masculine voice and then the shots started. Like I said, I was too preoccupied with trying to save Conchobar to notice anything else. Hey, how'd you know where to find me?"  
"An annonymous tip... really weird... 'She's at the mission, you must get there before it is too late.' The guy sounded really dark and cryptic. Then we heard the shot's fired report over the scanner. I was already there though by the time I heard it go off on the scanner. I wish I knew who tipped me off."  
"Yeah, so do I..." Sara said. She had the feeling that it was Nottingham. She should tell Jake that it was him that saved her life and twice no less... but she just couldn't seem to do it. Sara collapsed back against the couch and struggled with her jacket. Jake tried to help her only to see blood....  
"My God Pez, you've been shot. We've got to get you to the hospital, these look bad."  
"Funny I can't feel them."  
"You must be in shock, this is serious Pez. Come on get up I'm taking you to the hospital." Jake siad his voice panicked as he helped her up and half carried her out of the building and into the car. When they got to the hospital, the doctor was baffled.  
"She shouldn't be here, she should be on her way to the morgue from the looks of these." He said as he cleaned up the wounds.  
"How many times has she been shot?" Jake inquired.  
"Looks like three... no wait four. Two just grazed her but these other two are more serious. How long was she gone before you found her?"  
"I don't really know. I mean I know when she left the precinct, but that's it. I don't know when she got to the mission or when the shots were fired or when shet got hit and fell down. She won't be able to tell you either, she says it's all one big blur." Jake explained.   
"I see, well from the looks of the wounds, the coagulation around the centers and the color of the blood I would have to say that these happened at least two hours ago. It is a miracle that she is still alive you do realize."  
"So doc, how long before I'm out of here?" Sara asked nonchalantly, her voice tired. Right now she just wanted to go home and sleep.  
"You shouldn't be leaving here at all, but since there doesn't seem to be any complications, I may release you after I've run a few tests. I want to make sure that there isn't any internal damage that we just aren't seeing." The doctor said - bewildered. Jake looked from the doctor to Sara and back again. The doctor left the room to set up the tests.  
"Pez, when we get out of here, you and I need to have a serious talk. I won't take no for an answer wither. We're talking and you're going to answer me truthfully. You need to know that you can trust me as your partner and I need to know that I can trust you."  
"Yeah Jake, sure."  
"Don't blow this off Pez."  
"I'm not Jake, I just want to get out of here alright?"  
"Yeah." After a few hours and five tests, Sara Pezzini was reluctantly given the okay to go home. The doctor sent her on her way with pain pills, instructions for taking care of the wounds and an appointment for one week from today. Jake took Sara back to his apartment since hers had been trashed in the terrorists' hunt for Conchobar.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sara looked exhausted and as much as he hated to do it, Jake had to make her talk to him. He had to find out what was going on. How else was he supposed to protect his partner and himself? Their boss was ruthless and for some odd reason he seemed to have it in for Pez. As much as Jake hated to think it, he wondered just how legit their new boss was. Dante had dirty cop written all over his face, but since Jake couldn't prove it, he just left it go...  
"Ok Pez, let's talk."  
"What do you want to talk about Jake?"  
"Well for starters, what's up with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well ever since I became your partner, I've either seen or heard really weird things. I mean Gallo... the black dragons.. the brothers which I couldn't have helped you with since I was tied up and didn't see because you were behind me out of my sight the entire time... the druidic murders... that Vatican scandal...you've singelhandedly dealt with each of these situations in ways that I've never seen. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were psychic. So how do you do it?"  
"I'm not sure Jake. I don't know if I believe it, I think I'm going insane so how can I ask you to believe it? I mean I should be committed for the stuff that's been happening to me lately and if Dante gets a hold of any of this I probably will be. Jake I don't know ehere to start, and I don't know how to telll you, especially not now with the new additions to my confusion. If I figure it out though, I'll let you know."  
"Come on Pez, if I'm going to be your partner, you have to stop keeping me out of the loop. Partners have to trust each other or they've got nothing.  
"He's right Pez." Said a voice that only Sara could hear. Sara looked to the source of the voice; it was the ghost of her partner Danny. She didn't need this, not now, then what would she tell Jake? She shot Danny a 'shut up' look and to her amazement he backed off. He threw his hands up in surrender and leaned back against the wall.  
"I know that Jake, honestly I'm not trying to keep you out of this and I'm trying the best that I can. I've been through a lot more than you know lately. I mean I lose my dad,Gallo killed my friend, I lose my partner, Joe Siri is retiring, we've got a tyrant for a new captain, I fell in love and lost him within a matter of moments, and a lot of other things that I can't begin to explain. I just need some time to let all of this sink in so that I can figure out just what is happening to me. Then I promise, no more secrets okay?"  
"Yeah sure, but you have to tell me as soon as you figure it out."  
"I will Jake, I promise. But before I can tell you anything, I have to understand it myself. Because if I can't understand it, I sure as hell won't be able to explain it to you." She laughed weakly.  
"I get it Pez, now you get some rest. I'm going to go check on things at the precinct. I'll be back in a while, you know the number if you need anything."  
"Yeah, thanks for everything Jake."  
"No preoblem Pez, don't forget our deal."  
"I won't besides, I don't think you're going to let me."  
"True, take care Pez."  
"You too Jake..."  
"Bye Pez."  
"Night Jake." Pez said as she watched him leave the apartment.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You can't keep lying to him you know."  
"Yeah Danny, I know."  
"You're going to have to tell him everything eventually."  
"Yeah right, like he'll believe it."  
"He just might surprise you Sara. Besides you can show him what the Witchblade can do if he needs proof."  
"But I'm not even sure I know what it can do. I can't really even control it."  
"Yes you can. Do not doubt yourself Sara, you have more power than you know. All you need do is have faith and you will find yourself again."  
"Thank you oh wise Chinese master." Sara said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
"You need to get some rest now Pz. We'll talk in the morning."  
"Yeah sure Danny."  
"Goodnight Pez... pleasant dreams." he said as he faded out. He hated to tell her that last part the way that he had... but at least he tried to warn her... The Periculum was about to start...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  



	2. Blood Bonds Part II

Sara's dreams were tortured by visions of Conchobar - John. The man who for the last two weeks had been her life… To know that he was gone and not coming back, to know that she was at fault for letting the Witchblade leave her wrist, and that it was the witchblade that had killed him ate at her more and more. Perhaps Danny had been warning her when he had told her 'pleasant dreams' she wasn't sure. She woke to the sound of an alien alarm clock and rolled over to see that she was not in her bed. It dawned on her then that she was at her partner Jake's apartment. He must have come home to find her curled up on the couch and moved her to the bed. She turned the alarm clock off and went out to the living room. Jake was cooking breakfast, though after the night she had had, she wasn't sure if she could handle food or not.  
"Morning Jake."  
"Hey Pez, you look a lot better. Feel up to food?"  
"Maybe some coffee and toast, other than that I don't think my stomach's quite ready for food." Sara groaned.  
"Coffee and toast, coming up." Jake said cheerfully as he flipped his spatula and caught it behind his back. Sara couldn't help but laugh. Sara sipped her coffee and nibbled the toast. She knew that she had to eat something but she just didn't feel up to it.  
"So when can I go home?"  
"They've got people coming to clean up the mess this afternoon, it should be free and clear by evening. Do you really want to go back there and be all by yourself?"  
"Not really Jake, but I need my bed… I need my things… I know that it's still going to remind me of what happened, but if I'm ever to get over it, I have to face it sometime."  
"I guess. But you know you can hang out here for a while if you want."  
"Thanks Jake. Tell you what, if I can't handle my place, I'll come right back here."  
"Sounds fair enough. The Captain says you don't have to come in for a few days. I think he talked to Siri, because that doesn't sound like Dante talking to me… but you never know."  
"Maybe he just wants to be rid of me for a few days and figures this is the easiest way to do it without raising suspicion."  
"Maybe. But you've earned it. Well I have to go to work… Call me if you need anything."  
"Sure Jake. Later."  
"Later Pez."  
  
Ian Nottingham stood at parade rest near an opulent desk. The man sitting at the desk looked up at him his face slightly amused. Ian turned his attention to the man as he spoke.  
"She's stronger than I thought. Perhaps I should have rethought slipping those radicals that piece of information."  
"It was your choice to make, sir. There was no way that you could have foreseen all of the outcomes. No way anyone could have." Ian said solemnly.  
"Perhaps. I can't help but feel that I am overlooking something. Do you suppose I should have let Conchobar live?"  
"That is not for me to say sir. Though it might have given Lady Sara more trust in you."  
"Yes, but at what cost? To be tortured day and night… To feel every touch, every kiss, to hear every sigh they shared? No Ian, I had to end it. My sanity hung in the balance, an unwilling voyeur to their reunion. They had to be stopped."  
"Of course sir. So what shall be done about Lady Sara now?"  
"For the time being, nothing. We shall see if the blade is indeed testing her. Then when the moment is right, we will strike. Either to retrieve the blade from the impostor, or to help her pick up the pieces of her life and rebuild them so that she will once again be ours." Irons said his voice full of dark determination.  
"Yes sir. Shall I keep watch over her?"  
"Yes, and report back to me with any news that could prove to our advantage."  
"Yes sir."  
"Dismissed." Irons said as he rose and left the room. Ian walked out of Vorschlag Industries and headed to the place he knew Sara would be…  
  
Sara was at the graveyard. She knew that she could talk to Danny anywhere, but at least here when she talked to him, no one thought that she was insane. She placed flowers over the sparsely growing grass below the headstone. She sighed and sat down on the ground beside Danny's grave.  
"Something must really be bothering you if you've come here to see me."  
"I just keep thinking that if I had done something differently, maybe he'd still be alive."  
"Pez, there was nothing that you could have done. You did all you could. Yours was a love destined to fall as it has fallen many times before. You could do nothing then and you could do nothing this time."  
"So that's what I have to look forward to? More of the same?"  
"Pez, you will shape your life. True the blade does weave paths for you, but it cannot make you follow any of them. In the end you are the one that makes the choice."  
"More cryptic stuff… Between you, Irons, and Nottingham I've had my fill of riddles for the rest of my life."  
"I wish this could be simpler Pez. I cannot tell you more than I do, because the blade won't let you hear it. I try to leave you hints and warnings in what I tell you Sara, but you must find them on your own. Look to Nottingham and to your partner, both may surprise you, and both may be able to help you in ways you have not yet imagined."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Sara. Dare to imagine, for there is power in the thoughts and dreams that you wield." Danny said and with that he was gone.  
"Gee thanks for the help Danny." Sara sighed as she stood up. A black figure caught her attention. It was Nottingham. What was he doing here? Was he following her? What was it with him huh? Couldn't he just leave her alone? He advanced toward her.  
"What are you doing here?" Sara said sharply, obviously annoyed.  
"I come to warn you Lady Sara."  
"Why?"  
"You are soon to be put through the most intense of tests. The periculum is upon you and you have not even begun to see the terrors it will unleash upon you. Be ready Sara and be strong, for if you are not the blade will discard you much as it discarded Ms. Boucher, or perhaps it will be worse."  
"The Periculum? What the hell is that?"  
"You will see Sara, I only wish that I could spare you what it will deal you for no one should have to face what you will face, except maybe the man who wishes to control us both."  
"Irons? Wait I don't understand."  
"I must go Lady Sara, but I will be with you, eventhough you cannot see me." And with that Ian was gone. She figured that it had to be his military training that afforded him the ability to disappear so easily. She shook her head and walked in the direction of her apartment. She walked up the stairs and into her apartment. It was good to be home. She looked to where the chaos that the terrorists had left behind should have been and sighed. She was glad it had been cleaned up, she was in no mood to clean it up herself. She was exhausted already and she hadn't even done much. She changed into shorts and a tank top and made herself a small dinner. She couldn't believe that it was already after five. It was later than she had imagined. It was funny how time seemed to slip away from her sometimes. It seemed to have gotten worse since she acquired the witchblade. She shook her head and sat in silence, eating the small meal she had prepared. Then she hopped into the shower and cleaned away the events of the day, or at least tried to. She changed back into her shorts and tank top and lay down. She was suddenly very tired.   
  
"Pleasant dreams Pez."  
"You need to get some rest."  
"I come to warn you."  
"Pleasant dreams…" The words of Danny, Ian, and Jake rang out in her head. She opened her eyes and noticed that there was something snaking up her arm and around her one ankle. She shook her head trying to clear it and dismissed it the affects of having been put through hell. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. More voices from her past and her present came to haunt her…  
"Bid Goddess rise from mists of memory… Rise the fair Catain."  
"Do you always flirt with your arresting officer?"  
"Yes."  
"What is going on Pez?"  
"He's your partner Sara. He's right." Sara tossed and turned as the voices continued to haunt her. She opened her eyes again and noticed that the strange vines seemed to be coming from the witchblade and were now encompassing much of her body. She began to panic.  
"What's going on?"  
"Calm down Sara."  
"Danny… this thing's gone crazy."  
"Sara, you must relax, it will hurt a lot less. Just breathe… in and out in and out. Focus on your breath Sara and relax." Danny coaxed. Sara followed his instructions, panic still rising in her blood.  
"Nice outfit." Sara said trying to keep her mind off of what was happening to her. She felt the blade tighten around her and felt panic seeping deeper into her consciousness.  
"I'm scared Danny."  
"It's all right Sara, I'm here." Danny said as he picked up her hand and began to stroke it.  
"What? How are you?"  
"We can touch each other now Sara."  
"Why?"  
"You're dying."  
"What?"  
"It's the Periculum Sara… The witchblade is testing you and if you fail, you will be joining me permanently." Danny sighed. He kissed her hand and stroked her forearm as Sara was slowly drawn into her own mind… The pain and panic made her pass out. Somewhere a man collapsed to the floor…  



	3. Blood Bonds Part III

"Sir are you alright?"  
"It is the Periculum, it has begun…" A pained voice stammered.  
"How can I help?"  
"I can take care of…. myself…"  
"But sir."  
"Go to her. It's what you want to do anyway." Irons growled partly in pain and partly in frustration. Ian Nottingham turned on his heel and left his master on the floor. Across town another deal was going down… Jake McCartey was meeting his boss for drinks.  
"I didn't think you were going to show."  
"Yeah well, it was a slow night."  
"We all have those McCartey."  
"So what did you want to talk about Captain?"  
"Why'd you join the force?"  
"I'm a neat freak and I thought that I could try to clean up my little area of the world."  
"It's not the worst reason I've heard." Captain Dante chuckled.  
"Why'd you join?" Jake inquired.  
"Seemed like the right thing to do… like it was the only thing worth doing."  
"Huh."  
"You and I have a lot in common Jake."  
"Maybe."  
"So how's training going? Seems like your partner is leaving you alone a lot."  
"She has her own method of training. Who knows I might become a better cop for it."  
"I don't know Jake, for your sake I hope so… but Pezzini is somewhat of a vigilante."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
"She's not like us Jake."  
"What do you mean Sir?"  
"Like I said, she's a vigilante."  
"What have you got against her Sir?"  
"She's just like her old man. He was nosy… You know that deal that she thought she saw go down?"  
"Orlinsky was making a trade to get that pimp to turn one of his girls over. Her family missed her and wanted her home. Pezzini threatened to show those pictures not only to internal affairs but also to Orlinsky's wife. So you tell me, who's right and who's wrong this time?"  
"That's deep stuff Sir."  
"You could join us Jake. There's a group of cops that are willing to do whatever they can to save the innocent people involved in these things. Any other cop would have arrested the girl. We just wanted to get her back to her family. Is that so wrong?"  
"Well no… But what do you mean group?"  
"We call ourselves the White Bulls. Do you know what the bull stands for?"  
"Strength, masculinity… manure…" Jake laughed.  
"Good one Jake. But seriously we're in this for the greater good. We take care of each other too, like true partners should."  
"I'm still not following you Sir."  
"Did you know that Sara's old man killed my partner? Yeah, we were at a take down and he shot my partner right between the eyes. Internal Affairs ruled it accidental what with all the shooting going on and Pez's old man walked without even a slap on the wrist."  
"Why are you telling me this sir?"  
"With the White Bulls, this kind of thing is less likely to happen and less likely to go unnoticed and justice is always found."  
"You mean like vigilantes?"  
"No Jake, you're missing the point. Sara Pezzini is a vigilante we're more like the Roman guards, you know Caesar's personal guard? Something you probably didn't know is that eventually they became strong enough to overthrow Caesar if they would have had to, they were dedicated to each other and to justice."  
"I still don't get why you're telling me all of this."  
"This is a one time offer Jake, and it isn't extended to everyone."  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
The witchblade manipulated itself around Sara Pezzini and manipulated her body into a somewhat curled up position… In her mind, there were bodies strewn about a battleground and Sara herself was among them dressed in a white gown with a scarf over her head… She looked almost like a virgin sacrifice. There was the sound of armor clanking nearby and Sara rose as the armor-clad person reached her.  
"Hello Sara."  
"You're Joan of Arc."  
"Yes. Do you know why you are here Sara?"  
"The - the Periculum."  
"Yes. If you pass you will be a true wielder of the blade. If you fail, this is a dream from which you will never wake."  
"What is this Periculum?"  
"A test. The ultimate test, everyone to wear the witchblade must face this. But it is time now for you to answer questions not ask them." Joan proceeded to ask Sara questions. Sara was very hesitant and did not think that she was doing well.  
"It is now time for us to part Sara. Go on to the next test…" Joan said as she walked away… Sara walked in the direction that Joan had pointed out to her. She walked through the woods and came upon a clearing and a small fire.  
"Catain?"  
"You know me?"  
"Yes."  
"Come Sara. Tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to fulfill your destiny?"  
"What? I don't understand."  
"Would you give your life?"  
"Sure. You miss Conchobar don't you?" Sara inquired. Catain simply nodded.   
"We both loved him. Is it possible for me to get him back?"  
"It is."  
"Wait come back… How?"  
Back in the real world, Ian Nottingham was crouched on the fire escape outside Sara Pezzini's apartment…watching. He could see the fevered sweat upon her brow, could see her eyes move in REM state, and could see her muscles twitch as if they were fighting. There was a flash of lightening from the storm that had erupted since the Periculum had started. For a moment, he thought he saw a face in the glass.  
"So she is not alone. Protect her well." He said almost angrily as he bounded away from Sara's and back to Vorschlag industries. There was another flash of lightening and the face of Sara's deceased partner, Danny shown in the lit glass. He looked sad but determined. Ian appeared back in Kenneth Irons' office.  
"I thought I told you to go to her!" Kenneth growled. He was now sprawled out, as if he were being crucified… it was the same position that Sara Pezzini had been in when Ian had left.  
"She already has a guardian angel."  
"I don't need you."  
"I am here because you made me this way. Everything I am is because of what you have done. But I now have the power to overcome that and to grow, because you've allowed it to happen." Ian said, his voice not angry, but full of some emotion. His boss did not even look at him, did not even ask what brought this rant on…. He just lay there on the floor in obvious pain… Ian stood over him at parade rest, looking down at Kenneth with what looked like a combination of contempt, pity and disgust…  
  
Captain Dante placed a bullet before Jake on the table. Jake picked it up and studied it carefully. He looked from Dante to the bullet and back again. He was very confused. This was not right… There was something very wrong with this picture. He closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath… He opened his eyes and looked at the bullet once more.  
"What's this?"  
"That is for special situations. We use that whenever the system fails and innocents are placed at risk. We use that to take down the real villain. You ever see that at a crime scene, just walk away and say nothing." Dante explained. Jake looked like he was going to be sick or something. He finished his beer as the waitress came by with the tab.  
"Don't worry, this one's on me." Dante said as he put money down on the tray. Jake looked at him and placed his own money on top of it. Dante looked at him and inclined his head as if to say 'if that's the way it has to be.' They rose and exited the establishment.  
"Last time I'm going to say this. This offer is not to be taken lightly. The Roman Guards said that a decision should be made in seven heartbeats, but we're going to give you a little bit longer that, but not much."  
"Then what?"  
"If you accept, there will be an initiation of sorts. And you will have to do something to prove that you have felt the change within yourself that has made you accept our offer, that sort of thing, sort of like a baptism. I have to warn you though, that the price for you admission into our society will involve Sara Pezzini." Dante explained solemnly. Jake looked at his boss and tried not to hit him for the hidden meaning of the statement that he had just made…  
  
  



End file.
